


Sugar Daddy

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Prostitutes, Strippers, Sugar Daddy - obviously, college students, sugar babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ashton is the Sugar Daddy of Michael, Calum and Luke.Ashton has loved each of his babies since he met them, and he never asked anything in return for his money, his only desire was to spoil the three.But one night Ashton made a mistake, one night he let the monster in him over step the boundaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not Edited

Ashton was growing increasingly angered as the screams of the body beneath his foot continued. He increased the pressure with his foot on the man's hand, making him cry out in pain after the snapping of his fingers were heard throughout the room.

Ashton smirked to himself, his ears pleased with the sounds.

"P-Please!" The man cried, tears and snot running all over his face and it disgusted Ashton, that a man would cry, let alone in front of someone of Ashton's rank.

"Shut up." Ashton growled, disgust evident in his words as he spat on the man's body, stepping back and taking the gun from one of his men.

"I'll tell you a-anything, p-please." The man's eyes widened in fear as Ashton cocked the gun, pointing it right at the man's head with a stone expression.

"I told you to be quiet, yet you cannot obey a simple command. Such a shame, I would have enjoyed breaking every bone in your body but it seemed I have matters to attend to. Now goodnight." Ashton said with a bored expression before pulling the trigger. "Clean it up." Ashton thrust the gun into of his men's hands, never caring to learn their names, as he turned and walked out of the stone room, dusting off his suit and walking straight into his limo.

"Where to now Sir." Ashton's driver asked.

"The club, on 8th street." Ashton said monotonously.

"Sir." The driver said in confirmation.

\----------

The driver pulled up to the back of the club and a man in suit quickly opened the door for Ashton who promptly stood and walked into the opened door, held open by another man in suit.

Ashton was escorted to a secluded part of the club, sitting down in a booth, a drink set in front of him as well as another man who sat in front of him. "Irwin." The man lent forward and rested his elbows on the table, his drink forgotten.

"Payne." Ashton said back, his eyes meeting the others.

"Let's get to the point, I'm here to make a deal." Ashton lent forward, matching Payne's stance.

"Likewise." Payne said, his eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Do you have it on you?" Ashton asked, he was growing bored with the conversation, wanting to get back to his penthouse and relax.

Payne snapped his fingers and two of his men stepped forward in sync from where they originally on the wall. The left man pulled out a piece or paper and other pulled out a pen.

Both were handed to Ashton and he mentally patted his back for wearing fake finger prints on both his hand as he grabbed the two items and quickly scanned the paper, not finding anything that would backfire for him and he let the corner of his lip tug up into a smirk.

Ashton quickly signed the paper, standing up and downing the drink before tightening his suit. "Pleasure doing business with you Payne."

"Liam if you would." Liam stood as well, shaking hands with Ashton.

Ashton stepped out of the booth, cuing his men to flank his sides. "Good day." Ashton nodded his head and turned on his heel, the door already held open for him.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Liam sit back down, a girl, one of the strippers, walking over to him.

Ashton sat in the back of his limo, treating himself to a glass of champagne.

\----------

Ashton entered his penthouse, making his way to his large room and undressing, throwing his clothes onto the floor without a care before he slid into the silk sheets of his that fit snugly with his king sized bed.

When Ashton woke up he knew the sun was high in the sky but he couldn't bring himself to care because the next week of his schedule was free of business.

Ashton slid out of his bed, walking out of the room towards the kitchen where he knew his chef had already made him food.

"Sir." The chef nodded curtly and Ashton ignored him, grabbing the food and sitting down at the table fit to seat six.

Ashton finished his food that was very easy on his taste buds. One of the many maids picking up his plate and polietly asking him if he wanted or needed anything else.

"No." Ashton replied with a voice void of emotion.

"Sir?" Another maid, this one with dark brown hair adorned with pink tips that fell just past her breasts, not that Ashton even enjoyed breasts because he was a gay man.

"Yes?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her in curiosity because this was a first time a maid has spoke out of turn or simply came up to him without it being a job.

"I wish t-to ask for a w-w-"

"Spit it out." Ashton commanded, making her coward a bit.

"I wish to ask for a weeks vacation sir." She said quickly, bowing her head in shame.

"Look at me when you are talking with me." Ashton worded, not liking the thought of someone talking _at_ him.

She immediately made eye contact, her green eyes glazed with tears of fear.

"Why?" Ashton asked, genuinely curious as to why the maid would need a break, not that he needed her because he had one and a half dozen maids.

"My son is sick sir." She replied, her voice wavering slightly.

Ashton eyed her for a little while, noting how young she looked. Couldn't be older than twenty. "Fine, paid weeks vacation." Ashton turned away, knowing she didn't ask for a paid vacation but he felt pity for her.

Ashton heard her quickly walk away.

\----------

Ashton spent the week thinking about children, he knew he couldn't have any and for some reason it oddly saddened him.

Ashton had never thought about the possibility of having kids of his own because he knew men couldn't have children and the though of sex with a woman disgusted him. And he knew he would not have a child that wasn't his and his lover's blood.

Ashton never even thought about a lover for himself, he knew he couldn't have the pleasure of love in a line of work of his without endangering said lover or leaving himself vulnerable to his enemies.

He had accepted the idea of occasional one night stand where either his maids or he kicked out the poor boy.

And now that he was thinking about things like lovers and children his chest properly _ached_ with want.

\----------

The next week was filled of Ashton mercilessly killing the men he was paid to kill, he refused to kill woman or children.

The third week came upon Ashton and he was strung tight and he planned on getting a boy for the night.

Ashton dressed in black skinny jeans and a long black sweater. He showered and styled his curls to look nice.

He sat in the back of his limo, instructing his driver to a gay club.

\----------

Ashton had very picky taste in his night lovers. They had to be young or at least look young, as he was only twenty three himself. The males had to be good looking, preferably brunettes with green eyes. And lastly they had to have a great bum and shorter than him.

Ashton spent half an hour trying to find the perfect one night stand for himself but it seemed all the males wanting to sleep with him did not fit his standards. Most were blonde, not that Ashton couldn't bed a blonde, he just preferred brunettes, and they were either taller than him or almost dominates in bed, which Ashton could not have.

But just as Ashton was getting ready to leave he spotted the perfect one night stand, who was sitting alone at a booth with a sad expression on his face and Ashton knew the boy would be easy.

Ashton gracefully made his way over to the boy, coming up from behind and clearing his throat. "Well don't you have the loveliest curves." Ashton purred, making the boy flinch.

"Go away." The boy scoffed, and if the boy had known Ashton or his business Ashton would not have hesitated to snap his neck. But Ashton knew the boy didn't know him or anything about him, everyone here thought he was just another gay twenty year old.

"I'm quiet saddened that the only boy here that meets my standards is so quick to turn me away." Ashton voice, causing the boy to finally turn around and look at him and Ashton smirked when the look of annoyance drained from his face and was replaced with a blush.

"Me?" He asked and Ashton just nodded with a smile, taking in the beauty before him.

The boy wore fitting clothes that sculpted his body perfectly, showing off his curves that Ashton drank in. "Who else would I be talking about Love?" Ashton asked, causing the boy's already pink cheeks to burn a tomato red.

"I'm L-Louis." He answered.

"I'm Ashton, and I might be a little forward but looking at you makes my pants a little tight." Ashton knew the boy was already hooked, his eyes flicking down to Ashton's crotch before his cheeks burned impossibly brighter.

"M-Maybe you'd like me to help with that." The boy tried to flirt but his voice was dripping with lust and laced with the need to be assured that he was wanted.

"Oh how I love the thought." Ashton smirked.

"Your place, mine or here?" The boy asked and Ashton felt pride swell in his chest.

"Mine." Ashton set his hand at the small of Louis' back and quickly escorted him out of the club and into the chilly air before they entered the back of his limo, the driver easily pulling out and onto the street and heading in the direction of the penthouse.

"Nice limo." Louis sorted.

"My favorite of my many." Ashton admitted, his voice one of truth and not of smugness.

"Are you like a CEO of something?" Louis asked, his eyes finding Ashton's own.

"Exactly that." Ashton lied easily, smiling and showing off his dimples that had Louis poke one, causing him to giggle cutely.

\----------

Ashton grabbed Louis' hand and pulled him into his room, making quick work of pulling Louis' shirt off of his perfect body.

"You aren't married are you?" Louis' eyes widened as he asked.

"No." Ashton replied, pushing Louis back onto the silky sheets.

"Boyfriend?" Louis asked a bit breathlessly.

"No." Ashton pulled his own shirt off, throwing it somewhere in the room.

"Someone's pimp or Sugar Daddy?" Louis asked and Ashton shook his head.

"No." Ashton pinned Louis to the bed.

"Good." Louis gasped breathlessly as he wet his lips.

\----------

When Ashton woke Louis was gone and he was pleased to find no note or anything. Not a single sound in the house.

Ashton felt relaxed, the tension of no sex for a long time long gone, he felt satisfied, properly gotten off.

Ashton himself had only orgasmed once but he had gotten Louis off three times and he felt deep pleasure from the look of absolute euphoria on his face and the noises he made of bliss as he moaned out Ashton's name. Of looking absolutely wreaked and ravished under Ashton.

Ashton had gotten off harder than he had in years.

Ashton stood, walking out of his room after pulling on boxers and some sweats. He made some tea for himself and set up on the couch, turning on some music that echoed through the house and out of every speaker that ran in and out of rooms and halls.

Ashton thought over last night, two words suck in the fore front of his brain and he set down his tea as excitement tingled all over his body.

_Sugar Daddy_

Ashton liked the thought of spoiling a boy with his money, of spending his time with, it was everything he was needing and looking for.

A boy to spend his money on, a boy to shower his attention in.

 


	2. Two

Luke stood out on the street, the chilly air making him shiver in the very little clothing he wore. Black lace stockings making his milky white thighs look pretty, in his opinion. He wore black silk panties that barely covered himself. And a large black trench coat that only went down to his mid thighs.

Luke knew he was attractive, it was the only way he got customers.

Luke stood on the corner of the street, the poor side of the city, with a few girls and one other boy who was fitter than him, more muscly.

A car pulled up to them all and the driver window unrolled, a middle aged man lifted his glasses at the group.

The other boy and a girl nodded in silent confirmation that yes they were prostitutes.

The man waved a girl over, Amnesia was her name, and Luke had only talked to her a few times but he felt pity for her when he saw the look of disgust on her face after he rolled up his window and as she made her way to the passenger side of the car.

The car drove off and a few minutes later another car pulled up. A man who looked only twenty sat in the back seat, his window unrolled and he looked Luke dead in the eyes.

"I want you." He pointed at Luke and Luke just nodded, walking behind the car to get in the other door.

After he closed the door he felt the car begin to move and he felt a hand place itself on his thigh. He turned to look at the man, who was decently attractive, with a slight tan. His hair dark and curly, his eyes green.

"I'm Harry Styles." He introduced himself.

"Kitten." Luke responded, giving the name he was given by his Pimp.

"No no, what's your real name?" Harry asked with a dimpled smile.

"Ummm...." Luke trailed, it was kind of frowned upon to tell your customers your name because well his line of work is illegal.

"Oh, is that like against your rules?" Harry asked, his hands going up in mock surrender.

"Kinda." Luke admitted, his cheeks flaming from the odd behavior. He had heard myths of men or women who pick of prostitutes and are genuinely nice to them but only myths, Luke had never met one himself.

"Oh well I apologize." Harry smiled softly at him. "I know this is like against your job description but- A left right here -can I ask you to a dinner?" Harry asked and Luke stared at him with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

"I'm here to do what you want." Luke responded, his cheeks aflame.

"Well then I'd like to take you to dinner and a chat afterwards, I'll pay extra." Harry looked at Luke for permission and he nodded slowly, feeling so very lucky Harry wasn't one of _those_ customers he'd heard about.

The ones who beat or sometimes kill the prostitutes or just doesn't pay.

\----------

Harry ordered for him, first asking if he was a vegetarian, which Luke replied no to. Harry ordered Luke a burger, fries, a side salad, a large coke, and a side dish of mash potatoes.

Luke felt guilty Harry was paying so much on him and that he ordered so much for him but he kept quiet because he guiltily loved it. He hadn't eaten something like that since he was a child.

He barely got a meal a day. A meal that consisted of water, bread, butter and a baked potato. And once a month he got a slab of meet, mashed potatoes and gravy. And he was one of the better fed ones because his Pimp tolled him he looked sexier with thicker thighs.

Most of the girls got some lettuce, water, and a piece of bread. The only other boy, who was still new, who Luke believed the name was Purity or something like that.

He was more fit, so his meal was one of the best Luke had seen given from their Pimp. A burger, baked potato and a protein shake, which Luke had caught him occasionally give to the girls.

\----------

When the food arrived Harry scooted closer to him, asking if it was alright to feed him, Luke nodded, knowing his job and they were in a private room so he knew no one would see them.

"Tell me, how long have you been working as.... this?" Harry asked.

"Well.... Two years." Luke admitted in shame, he was kicked out of his house when he was fourteen because he came out as gay to his parents. He started working the Pimp's personal toy when he was fifteen and two years later he was working as a prostitute, he was nineteen now.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen." Luke replied, opening his mouth as Harry easily placed a normal forkful of mashed potato in his mouth, which tasted delicious.

They went on in silence for the rest of dinner, Harry feeding him until all the food was gone. Luke had never felt such content, he was full for the first time in years.

Harry lead him back out to the car.

"Sit in my lap, please?" Harry asked and Luke did as told, well, more asked of him, and straddled Harry's lap. "Does your pimp treat you nicely?" He asked.

"Better than most of the rest." Luke explained, which was still no because he would never wish such a hard life on any of his enemies.

"How long has it been since you had junk food, the rest of them too?" Harry sounded concerned.

"Years, one of the girls has had salad for about ten years now." Luke felt bad for saying awful things about the way their Pimp treated them since their Pimp saved him from dying in the streets.

"Is it against the rules for me to buy you all junk food?" Harry asked and Luke was baffled at how nice Harry was turning out to be.

"No..." Luke trailed, waiting for the catch that was bound to be there.

"How often do _you_ get off?" Harry asked, the sudden change of conversation has Luke blushed ferociously as he shifted on Harry's lap, feeling flushed at the question.

"I-I-I d-don't k-kn-know." Luke stuttered.

"Could I get you off?" Harry asked and Luke knew this was the catch, they were still going to have sex, not that he minded much since Harry had only showed him kindness and was quite attractive and fit as well.

Luke just nodded and suddenly hands were undoing the buttons on his trench coat and he fell to the floor by Harry's feet.

Luke felt exposed, only clad in panties and stockings. "God you are so beautiful." Harry said to himself, his hands running down Luke's arms before trailing his fingertips up Luke's chest.

Goosebumps trailing after the touches, causing Luke to start to fill up in his panties and it he hadn't been erect in years.

"So pretty and gorgeous and so so beautiful." Harry whispered as his hands started down to Luke's privates.

Luke held his breath, letting it back out when Harry's hand skipped over his panties and traced the lace on his thighs. "A-Are you clean?" Luke asked, not wanting a STD at all.

"Wh- No, we aren't having sex." Harry pulled Luke's face down and closer to his, pecking his lips all over Luke's face, his eye lids falling closed by instinct. "Just gunna get you off, making you feel good. Wanna make you feel so good." Harry whispered in Luke's ear and he involuntarily moaned. "Yeah? You like that?" Harry asked, his hand trailing back up Luke's thigh before gently pressing the heel of his palm into Luke's panties, making him whine in pleasure.

"Y-Yeah." Luke moaned, his voice breaking.

\----------

It was nearly time for all the prostitutes to head back to the house, and Harry was just dropping Luke off, three bags of junk food in hand before gently kissing Luke's forehead in front of the other prostitutes.

The second Harry's car pulled out he was bombarded with questions.

"You were gone for hours, where were you?" Amnesia asked.

"What do you have?" Purity asked.

"Why are you smiling?" Sexy, another girl asked.

"Was he one of the good customers?" Another girls asked.

"I'll tell you at the house, just help me get these there." Luke handed a bag to Purity and another to Amnesia.

"What's in here?" Purity asked.

"He bought you all junk food." Luke replied and he felt his heart being tugged at the the girls all smiled and a few cried because it was the kindest treatment shown to them in years.

\----------

They all made it back to the house and thankfully their Pimp was out of town for the weekend.

All the prostitutes went to the basement living quarters and they distributed the junk food. Cookies and chips and soda and candy were eaten with smiles and tears.

"So tell us. Who was he and what happened?" Amnesia asked.

"His name was Harry and he took me to dinner and fed me. Like a million things and they he bought you guys this." Luke blushed bright red.

"What else! That wouldn't have taken hours." Purity nudged him.

"Well...." Luke was thinking of a way to word it.

"Is it bad?" Sexy asked.

"No!" Luke said quickly. "It was nice and lovely." Luke said. "He kinda gave me a handjob and then a blowjob and another handjob." Luke said with a blush. "And he kept calling me beautiful and pretty and he didn't even ask me to do anything for him."

"Oh God Kitten I'm so happy for you!" A girl Luke never learned the name of said.

\----------

Luke was back on the streets the next day, wearing the same thing but feeling down because he knew someone like Harry wasn't going to come back.

Half an hour into the night and a man who looked about fifty waved Luke over and the second Luke got in the car he was pushed to the floor, on his knees as the car began to move.

"Suck!" The older man yelled and Luke did as told, thinking of Harry and wishing he lived a better life.

Luke only had to give the man a blowjob and he was given fifty bucks before he was back on the corner.

The night before Harry had given him a couple hundred even after Luke told him he didn't have to pay anything because technically Luke didn't even do anything.

\----------

Luke was picked up once more that night and he was fucked in a worn down motel, no prep and the man went in dry, at least he wore a condom.

But Luke bled and he cried but he didn't say anything.

After it all the man threw a hundred on him and money for a cab before he was thrown to the streets again to find a cab.

When Luke got back the others were waiting for him, and gave him sympathetic glances when they saw the tears on his face and the limp in his step.

When they got back Luke finally thought he could just go to sleep but the Pimp himself grabbed Luke and roughly pulled him into the upstairs and threw him on the bed. "You were always my favorite toy." The Pimp said and Luke felt sick to his stomach because he knew his night was only getting worse.

His clothes were ripped from his body, and the only thing he wore now were the stockings that were now ripped, his panties now ripped pieces of cloth in the floor.

Luke screamed out in pain when three fingers were shoved into him, again no lube, and Luke could feel the blood again, flowing down his bum and into the sheets.

Luke kept passing out from the pain, his body being used. When it was all done he was shoved into the bathroom, shaking like a leaf and commanded to clean himself.

Blood flowed down his thighs as tears and snot covered his face.


	3. Three

Calum absentmindedly did his routine, his body moving on autopilot as Calum worried about if he was going to make enough for dinner tonight. 

His black outfit that was only a thong was covered in oil, his entire body was covered in oil as he grinded and twirled on the black pole, the lights shinned on him and from the shouts and cat calls Calum knew he was perfecting his routine. 

Calum saw bills being thrown on stage. Calum fell to the ground, seductively crawling towards the end of the stage, the older men, most looked above the age of thirty, started pulling bills from their pockets or wallets and waving it around. 

Calum did his job, sticking his bum out or his crotch as men slipped bills into his thong. 

The song ended and Calum stood, grabbing all the loose bills from the stage and walked off, one of the other boys patting his back as he walked onto the stage. 

Calum worked at a gay strip club that's customers were usually married men or just older men. Calum was twenty and he worked with five other strippers regularly, some boys only worked here seasonally. 

Before Calum could walk back to the back room, where all the dancers got dressed and etc., Zayn Malik, the owner of the club, pulled him aside by the elbow. 

"A man at table five asked for you." Zayn informed and Calum sighed, exhausted. 

"Yeah..... Yeah okay." Calum sighed and ignored the sympathetic look Zayn gave him. 

Calum stuffed the bills into his thong before making his way to the table in the middle of his room. 

Calum found the guy, who was chucking with his friends but when Calum came into his eyesight the man smirked and waved Calum over with one finger. 

Calum approached him, holding his hand out. The strippers were paid first because many men got the deed done without paying. 

The man handed Calum a twenty and Calum stuffed it into his thong, starting to hate the feeling of so many bills moving awkwardly against his body but he knew he'd be able to put them away after this dance. 

Calum straddled the man, his hands resting on the man's shoulders as he started to wiggle his bum around, standing up and lifting his leg onto the table beside the man and preforming the regular lap dance before leaving to the back room. 

He sat down on one of the leather couches and grabbed his back, taking the bills from his waist band and stuffing them in after counting and smoothing them out the best he could. 

The night was half way over and Calum has made a little over a hundred and fifty. 

\----------

Calum only made fifty three after and when the night ended he changed into his regular clothes, cringing when he felt the rough material against his oiled body. 

"Hey Naive!" Calum turned to the voice that called out his stage name. "Need a ride?" Calum spotted one of his fellow work men, Kisses, and he nodded, jogging over to the car and hoping in the passenger side. "Where you live?" Kisses asked. 

"Shouldn't you take me to dinner first?" Calum snorted, buckling his seat belt. 

"I mean we still coul-" Calum playfully punched Kisses, both giggling. 

"I live out on Blink street." Calum replied. 

"Oh." Kisses blushed. 

"Is there something wrong?" Calum asked. 

"No, it's just a friend of mine works that corner with a few of her co-workers." Kisses' blushed darkened. 

"Prostitutes?" Calum asked, baffled by the new information as he had never run into any on his way home. 

"Yeah, two boys and a few girls." Kisses started the car, pulling out of the parking lot and starting towards Calum's home. "If you don't mind I'd like to give her some money, she doesn't get paid as much and she isn't fed like most of them." Kisses asked sheepishly.  

"No, I don't mind, go ahead." Calum and Kisses rode in the car in silence until they pulled up by a corner where three people stood, black trench coats covering them. Kisses rolled down the window and a girl ran forward, hugging him through the window. 

"Hey, I brought this for you." Kisses handed the young girl two hundred bucks and the girl started crying, holding onto him tightly. 

"Thank you, thank you so much." She cried after pulling away. 

"Don't worry about it. Yeah?" He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, she nodded, kissing his cheek before walking back to the corner. 

\----------

Calum opened his fridge, pulling out a half used can of hunts spaghetti sauce and he emptied it into a pot, throwing the can away and pulling out some noodles from the cupboard. 

Calum seasoned the sauce with the last of his Italian seasoning, and when he finished cooking he ate in his room. 

\----------

Calum called Zayn the next morning, lying and saying he felt too sick to come in. Of course Zayn believed him and told Calum to take it easy for a bit and come back when he felt better. 

Calum slept most of the day, hating his life and just wishing it were different. 

He wished he could see his sister again, he wanted to see his mum and even his father even though his father is the reason he is miserable. 

Calum just wanted his life back from before he came out. 

Calum only left his room to walk down the street to the convenient store to buy a tub of ice cream. 

When Calum got back to his apartment a notice was stuck to his front door and he felt like dying inside. He grabbed the piece of paper and walked inside, sitting down on his couch, his computer was open on the coffee table, the screen dark after not being in use for so long. 

Calum set the ice cream down next to the computer and read over the notice and angrily wiped away the hot tears on his cheeks because he knew he was going to get kicked out unless he suddenly got a thousand bucks in the next week. 

\----------

Calum went to work the rest of the week, working overtime but still he came up short on money and he knew the eviction letter was going to be on his door the next day. 

So Calum dressed in black skinny jeans, that were ripped at the knees, and a plain black tank top with a red flannel. 

He slipped on some converse and walked to the gay bar only a few blocks from his house. 

\----------

The doors to the bar were within sight and Calum could see people entering. Then all of the sudden it was dark and Calum felt hands on his body, a hand over his mouth through the rough feeling of a sack. 

Calum let out muffled screams as he felt his clothes being ripped from his body. The cold breeze on his shaven legs and then all over his hairless chest and back. 

Then Calum was thrown to the ground, the asphalt skinning his knees, and his shoulders as he kicked and squirmed under the multiple grasps. 

Calum knew him fighting would only hurt him more and it was useless because Calum was blind and was currently being tied up, but he couldn't get his body to obey he command to stay still. 

"Stop moving slut!" A dark voice hissed as Calum and he started sobbing, the fear of being raped now burned into his brain. 

Calum's hands were tied behind his back and his leg were held open by hands. He started pleading for the men to just 'go away' when he felt calloused hands pulling his boxers down. 

Now he was naked, in a dirty all, tied as multiple men advanced on him. 

Then Calum felt it, he felt a sick press up against his ass and he screamed out before a hand was over his mouth again. 

"Shut the fuck up whore!" Another voice yelled and then Calum felt a boot land hard into his side and now he was crying of pain. The kicks repeated for what felt like hours. 

And just when Calum forgot about the dick was it forced inside of him. He screamed and screamed but nothing happened besides the ripping feeling in his bum and the kicks all over his body. 

Calum felt warm liquid start to run down his arse towards his balls and he knew he was bleeding. 

"Stop! P-P-Please stOP!" Calum cried out when his legs were forced further apart and he felt another dick against his already stretched rim and he started to shake in pain and fear. 

He didn't even want to imagine what position they were in as the second cock forced it's way inside him, stretching him impossibly more, and Calum knew blood was gushing from his downstairs. 

"Shut the fuck up!" One man growled, his hand gripping Calum's hair from where his hand slipped under the hem of the bag, yanking roughly under more pain spiked Calum's nerves. 

Calum just cried, pleading nonstop for them to stop but they never did. 

\----------

When the men finally pulled out of Calum he let out a yelp of pain. Then they were gone and Calum was left, bloody, tied up, bruised and naked in an ally. 

Calum laid their for several minutes, could have been hours, he'd never know. And only stopped crying when his tear ducts could no longer produce salty liquid. 

He couldn't move his arms from where they were tied behind his back and his legs hurt too much to move, his entire lower back burned and ached in pain so he remained still. 

He decided laying here and waiting for someone to find him seemed the best choice of action, waiting for professional help would be better. That is if someone found him before he died. 

\----------

Calum drifted in and out of consciousness for hours, the pain never subsiding or even numbing, if you asked him he might even say the pain was getting worse. 

So Calum cried again, he cried for himself, for his sister, for his mum and father, for other victims, for the prostitutes on the side of the street, for the homeless because he now was homeless because he hadn't gotten enough money in time. 

Calum cried until even his eyes hurt and a headache grew impossibly more painful. 

 


	4. Four

Ashton stepped out of the club, another failed attempt to find a a Sugar Baby. He growled to himself, pulling at his hair as he started towards his limo.

His men remained deadly silent and he was confused as to why one of his men wasn't in formation. He felt rage burn inside himself when he realized one of the guards wasn't fulfilling his job, and he was not up to killing someone today but he knew it was going to be needed.

Ashton glared at his men who shrank under his gaze.

Then Ashton heard the quietest of whimpers and he held a finger to his lips to signal all his men to remain silent.

After a few seconds Ashton was going to call himself insane when he heard it again, a cry of pain.

Ashton started across the street, the cries slowly beginning to increase in volume. Until Ashton turned and corner and felt his eyes widen at what he saw.

A tan boy had a black sack over his head, his hands zip tied behind his back and bruises littered his skin.

Then Ashton saw the blood on his bum and he let out a yell of anger but realized his mistake too late. The boy was already crying out in fear.

"P-Please! Don't do it ag-a-a-"

"Hey, no, no, no, no, I'm here to help you." Ashton cooed, kneeling in his favorite suit but he couldn't bring himself to care as he lifted the bag from the boy's head, used his hands to lift the boys cheek to turn his face to him so his chin didn't scrape against the cement.

Ashton couldn't help but think the boy was perfect.

\----------

Ashton had carefully picked up the naked and beaten boy, calling in driver to pick him up before he hung up. He looked down at the boy who was now unconscious in his arms.

The limo pulled up beside the ally and Ashton carefully got in, still holding the boy he didn't know the name of, and closed the door behind him.

Ashton st the body down on his lap, careful to avoid jolting him awake or prod his bruises.

\----------

Ashton finally made it up to his penthouse and left immediately for his room, laying the boy down on his freshly made bed before leaving to the bathroom to draw and perfect temperature bath.

Ashton added some lavender scents in before walking back out and picking up the still unconscious boy. Ashton carefully set him down in the tub, taking off his jacket and rolling up the sleeves on his shirt to easily take care of the boy.

Ashton was surprised to find the boy-who-looked-Asian-but-not-Asian-at-the-same-time was still unconscious.

Ashton took his time cleaning the boy, wiping off the grime of the ally and scrubbing, gently of course, off the blood between his legs.

Ashton very carefully cleaned his hair, afraid he'd get soap or water in the boy's eyes or nose.

\----------

After the bath Ashton took off his shirt and reached into the tub and pulled the wet boy into his arms, soaking his chest and the top of his pants as he carried the boy out to his room, setting him on the bed and running back to the bathroom and grabbing towels to which he dried the boy.

Ashton's eyes fell on Calum's abused hole and he felt sick to see it swollen and dark and gaping. Ashton didn't know if he'd need stitches or what but he'd save that worry for the morning when the boy woke up.

After Ashton finished drying the male he very carefully dressed the boy in clean boxers before exiting the room and walking out to the kitchen where the chef was watching him curiously.

"Do you have any tea that might help with pain? Something like that?" Ashton asked and the chef stared at him like he grew a second head.

Then Ashton realized he'd never talked to his chef.

"Uh.... Y-yeah-Yes Sir." The chef responded quickly.

"I'd like you to make some for tomorrow morning and some for now, and I will not be needing you tomorrow so go home or wait do you live here?" Ashton asked. "If you do then go out or something or whatever, I need the space here tomorrow."

Ashton turned to walk away when a scream sounded.

"Get that tea made, now!" Ashton snapped, fast walking towards his room where many maids were surrounding the bed, a few yelling at the boy to 'get out of the house' or hate slurs. "What's going on?!" Ashton growled, making all eyes to turn to him, the boy's eyes were filled with tears and Ashton felt even angrier. "Step away from him!" Ashton commanded and all the maids did as told, still glaring at the boy in Ashton's bed. "Are you okay? Hey it's okay, I'm not here to hurt you." Ashton leaned over the bed, one knee on the mattress as he cupped the boy's cheek. "I brought you here after I found you in the ally. You were unconscious and I couldn't just leave you there." Ashton explained with a soft voice.

"I-"

"Sir." Ashton turned around and waved over the chef who was holding a cup of steaming tea.

"Are you allergic to anything?" Ashton asked the boy who shook his head, tears still on his cheeks and fear in his eyes. "Here-" Ashton grabbed the cup. Holding it out towards the boy. "Drink this, it helps ease pain." Ashton let the boy take the cup and carefully wiped tears from his cheeks as the boy drank some of the tea. "Everyone out!" Ashton growled, still feeling eyes on him and the boy.

Ashton remained silent as everyone filed out of the room.

"I'm Ashton, I only want to help you. I swear I'm not going to hurt you." Ashton promised, surprised by his own caring nature he didn't know he even had.

"C-Calum."

Ashton took the empty cup and set it on the nightstand. "I wanted to take you to the hospital tomorrow, see if you need stitches or anything." Ashton cooed gently.

\-----------

Ashton slept on the couch that night, waking up before dawn. He walked to his room and very quietly grabbed the clothes needed for the day and took them to the bathroom and dressed after showering.

He wore a dark black suit and black dress shoes.

When he walked out of the bathroom Calum was attempting to sit up, wincing and struggling.

"Hey, don't." Ashton surged forward and carefully helped Calum to sit up.

"Hurts." Calum hissed through gritted teeth with shut eyes.

"Yeah I know, c'mon, we should go to the hospital, see if contract anything, if you need stitches or need anything else." Ashton didn't like the thought of Calum contracting anything from anyone.

\----------

Ashton dressed Calum in loose sweats and a sweater before carrying him bridal style out of the house and down towards the car.

Ashton didn't like the pained noises Calum made when he walked and the smaller one was light anyways so Ashton just carried him.

Once to the car Ashton sat Calum in the passenger side before walking over to the driver side and hopping in. Today was not a day for a limo.

Ashton drove them to a hospital and carried Calum into the building, ignoring the stares as he walked up to the front desk.

Ashton carefully stood Calum up, turning to the girl behind the desk who wore a bored expression.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

"He needs a doctor to check him out." Ashton had never been in this situation before and the girl looked young, like it could have been her first day and Ashton wouldn't be surprised.

"Would you like to schedule an appointment?" She asked polietly.

"No, he needs to be check out now. He was raped last night and we need to see if he needs stitches." Ashton whispered the sentence, feeling guilty as tears welled in Calum's eyes.

"Oh, well it might be quite the wait a-"

"I can pay cash right now t-"

"It's very expensiv-"

"I am aware of that. I have an abundance of money at my hand and He. Needs. A. Doctor. Now." Ashton stared the girl straight in the eyes as she called one of the doctors.

"Room eleven." She said sheepishly before Ashton lead Calum down the hall, holding much of his body weight as walking hurt for Calum.

\----------

As it turned out Calum did need stitches and the walking to the room even caused the bleeding to start up again. Though thankfully the doctor could not find any STD's or STI's.

Ashton sat in a chair by the bed and Calum laid passed out as the doctor began stitching up him bum.

"Come back every other week and we'll check in on his stitches, I'd advice checking every day to see if the stitching is coming loose or if he continues bleeding, if he does do not hesitate to bring him back." The doctor pulled Calum's gown down to cover his body. "If white or clear pus begins to appear it is just healing but you can wipe it off. But if you see green pus then bring him back and we'll take care of anything." The doctor stood from where he was seated between Calum's legs. "You are free to leave whenever he is ready."

\----------

Ashton told Calum everything in the car as he drove. "Want something to eat? You haven't eaten today." Ashton glanced at Calum who was staring blankly out the window.

"I'm fine." Calum said in a small voice Ashton wouldn't have hear if he hadn't been listening for it.

"I'm getting food anyways, in case you change your mind." Ashton said and was met with silence.

"What's your job?" Calum asked, his voice sharp and accusing.

"Do you want an honest answer?" Ashton asked. Glancing at Calum who was staring at him with sharp eyes. "I'm a Mafia leader of sorts, like a hit man." Ashton answered. "I make drug deals and kill men who I'm paid to kill or men who do me wrong." Ashton explained, glancing at Calum who stared at him in horror.

"Pull over."

"Why?" Ashton asked.

"I want out of the car, just pull over." Calum yelled.

"No." Ashton said sternly but his voice sounded weak in his own ears.

"Le-"

"Why?! So you can get raped again!" Ashton yelled and felt bad when he saw tears on Calum's cheeks.

"Fuck you." Calum cried, curling up on himself. "Pull over." Calum tried again and Ashton did as told, feeling sick to his stomach with guilt.

Calum pushed open the passenger door and slammed it behind him, limping away from Ashton's car.

\----------

"Find him!" Ashton yelled over the phone. "Follow him and find out everything about him!" Ashton hung up, throwing his phone onto his bed as he pulling at his hair, growling to himself.

"Sir!" One of his men barged into his room.

"What?!"

"Payne is on the phone, he want to see you." Ashton rolled his eyes, taking the phone out of the mans's hand, waving him away.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Irwin! Long time no see!" Liam yelled happily into the phone, background music making it difficult to make out Liam's words.

"What is it Liam?" Ashton asked, him and Liam had never been close but he was the closest thing Ashton could call a friend. They've made deals together since they met a few years back when Ashton was just starting out after his father passed away.

"I just realized I'm gay!" Liam sounded drunk and Ashton was growing annoyed.

"And how did that happen?" Ashton asked with disinterest.

"This stripper gave me a lap dance." Liam chuckled into the phone.

"Are you at a gay strip club?" Ashton asked, from his knowledge there was only one gay strip club in town as gay was still new in acceptance.

"Why of course! This little pretty has been putting on a show for me the whole night." Liam giggled.

"It's his job to put on a show, it's not only for you." Ashton deadpanned and the older man whined into the phone.

"Why you gotta ruin my happiness!?" Liam growled. Ashton opened his mouth to answer but Liam beat him to it. "I think I just found the boy you have eyes on." Liam didn't sound as drunk as before.

"What?" Ashton asked.

"That Asian looking boy that doesn't look Asian, you're looking for him and he just came out on stage."

"How d-"

"I have my own ears and eyes, not that hard Irwin." Liam sounded professional now. "He looks in pain." Liam noted.

"I'm coming right now."


	5. Five

Michael sat in the class, the professor rambling on and on about something Michael stopped listening to half an hour ago. 

Michael sighed quietly, bored out of his mind because he still had about an hour left of the lecture and he was supposed to be taking notes but he couldn't bring himself to do it as he always droned out. 

"Michael, pay attention or at least pretend before he notices you." Michael was nudged and he turned to Tyler who was now focusing back on the man in the front of the class. 

Michael picked up his pen and began writing fake notes he knew he'd regret later when he needed to study. 

The classes ended after what felt like forever for Michael and he walked off campus to his apartment that he shared with a boy and a girl. 

Michael closed the door behind him and walked towards the living room, slouching down on the couch. 

"Someone have a long day?" Katy asked, peaking out from the kitchen. 

"The longest!" Michael answered with a pout. 

"Everyday is the same amount of time, one day cannot be longer than another." Josh replied as he walked out of the hall and fell on the couch next to Michael. 

"Wow Josh, that's exactly what I meant." Michael said sarcastically. 

"Will you turn on the tv or something, I don't want to listen to you guys bicker." Katy came out of the kitchen with two plates, both holding a sandwich and potato chips. 

"You didn't make me one?" Josh pouted. 

"No, you got here before me, you should have made yourself some food." Katy handed a plate to Michael and sat down in the armchair and snatched the remote from the coffee table. 

"I'll share if y-"

"I promise I'll cuddle you." Josh cut Michael off, who just smiled at him and gave him the first half of the sandwich and scooted closer to him. 

"You guys should just be together if you're going to get all sappy." Katy rolled her eyes. 

"Just because we're gay doesn't mean we want to be together." Josh pouted into his sandwich. 

"He's right, maybe you just need to get laid and stop bugging us about getting with other people." Michael raised a challenging brow at her. 

"I could be getting laid but no girl wants to come back with me if I live with two boys who are single! So I need you two to get with someone _so_  I can get a girlfriend." Katy explained. 

"Well unfortunately no one is interested in me, there is like only two other gay guys that are open here, and they are _together_." Michael slouched against Josh. 

"And I have a job, I don't go to school like Mikey or you so I don't get to just meet people like you guys can." Josh snuggled closer to Michael, finishing the half of the sandwich and began munching on the potato chips.  

"Then can you guys maybe pretend or something? C'mon you guys I just met this girl and I r-" 

"Fine." Michael and Josh said at the same time. 

"Thanks, she'll be over tomorrow night, double date s-" 

"Wait, we have to actively pretend to be together?" Michael asked. 

Katy nodded. 

\----------

Josh and Michael hung out the next day since it was Saturday and both had the day off of work and school. 

"So, are we like gonna make up a story?" Josh asked, turning to Michael as they watched cartoons. 

"We can just tell them exactly what happened. Katy was looking for a roommate and we met when I moved it, you moved in the day before and then we became friends then lovers after." 

"I'm the top." Josh teased. 

"No, I'm totally the top." Michael's voice dripped sarcasm. 

"Yeah I've never met a stripper who topped just saying." Josh and Katy were the only ones who knew Michael was a stripper, but they didn't judge. 

Michael never planned on telling anyone but he was caught when he went up on stage and halfway through his song he saw Josh staring at him in the audience. That's how they found out each other were gay. 

It was embarrassing for Michael and he was near tears when Josh confronted him at home but much to Michael's relief Josh said it was completely fine and comforted him into the night and they both told Katy the next day who just told Michael as long as he didn't walk around in his uniform she was completely fine with it. 

But Josh teased him relentless for weeks, hiding his black thong and bow-tie until Michael was begging for him to give them back. 

The only reason Josh stopped teasing because the last time he did Michael had an anxiety attack and broke down in tears. 

"But like when was our first kiss?" Josh asked. 

"Never." Michael deadpanned. 

"Seriously Michael, Katy will never forgive us if we mess this up." 

"Fine, we only recently became official and we have yet to kiss." Michael didn't like lying, not since he lied about his job before Josh found out. 

"But we've known each other for about two years?" Josh asked skeptically. 

"I don't want to lie!" Michael whined, hiding his face in his hands. 

"It's only for one night Mikey." Josh ran his hand through Michael's red hair.

"But every time I lie it always backfires." Michael complained, still hiding in his hands. 

"Because you always did it alone, and now we are all lying together and it's only for one night. We don't even have to act different than usual, we act the same as most couples." Josh comforted. 

"Do you really wanna do this?" Michael asked, feeling tired at the thought of lying to someone for hours. 

"I mean sure there are cons but there are pros too and it's only until for the night and it's not going to be much work, we already act like a couple." 

"Pros?" Michael asked, letting his hands fall to his sides. "What kind of pro could there be?" 

"Well personally I've never dated a stripper and now I get to find out what it's like." Josh teased and Michael blushed, pushing Josh away from him in embarrassment and slight shame. 

"Knock it off." Michael turned away from Josh, tears burning the backs of his eyes as a lump rose in his throat. 

Michael hated crying, but he couldn't help it whenever someone talked about him being a stripper because he was ashamed it was the only job he could hold for over two weeks. 

Michael thought of himself as a slut because he regularly danced in only panties in front of men who got off to him, he thought that was slutty. And Michael hated himself for it. 

"Hey...." Josh drew out the word, scooting closer and taking Michael's hands in his when he saw them shaking. "Mikey I didn't mean it li- You know I would never mean to hurt you." 

Michael kept his face turned away from Josh because, yes, he did know Josh didn't mean to hurt him but he hated crying in front of people and crying in front of his best friend made it even worse. 

"Please look at me." Josh hugged Michael, running a hand through his hair and whispering sweet nothing until Michael broke down and sobbed into Josh's chest. "It's okay, shhhhh, everything will be alright." Josh whispered as he gently rocked them side to side. 

\----------

Michael and Josh fell asleep on the couch, tangled up in each other's arms. Michael woke to the sound of footsteps and opened his eyes to see Katy and another girl who he assumed was her date. 

"Awww, they look so cute together." The unknown girl cooed and Michael blushed scarlet. 

"Josh, hey Josh wake up, we fell asleep." Michael gently shook Josh's shoulders in hope of waking him up. 

"MMMmmm." Josh groaned and Michael sighed. 

"I apologize, he is a nightmare to wake up." Michael said to the unknown girl and she just waved it off. 

"No need to apologize, I get it completely." She chuckled and sat down in the arm chair while Katy left the room and returned with a glass of water. 

"I'm going to pour water on you Josh if you aren't up this instant." She threatened and in a second Josh jumped up from the couch, effectively kneeing Michael in the balls, hard. 

"Fuck!" Michael cried out, hands instinctively going down to protect his groin from further assault. 

"Oh god Michael I'm so sorry!" Josh kneeled by the couch and stared at Michael worriedly. 

"Fucking hell Josh! Those are important! Do I go around and knee your prized possessions around! No!" Michael glared at him. 

"That's because you can't knee yourself." Josh smirked at Michael who only glared harder. 

"Aww that's cute." The unknown girl chuckled along with Katy. 

"Sappy ass motherfucker." Michael hissed under his breath. 

"C'mon, go get dressed, we're heading to the restaurant in an hour." Katy took the other girl's hand and walked out of the room. 

"God Michael I'm so, so, so sorry!" Josh grabbed Michael's hand and helped him stand. 

"You should be." Michael grumbled, feeling sick to his stomach because he was injured and because the lies had begun. 

"C'mon, I'll help you dress." Josh walked with Michael, who waddled, down the hall. 

"I'm not a baby, I can dress myself." 

"But you're my baby." Josh smirked at Michael who only glared at him. 

\----------

Michael was deciding what to wear and Josh was already dressed having had taken a shower first. "Can you get me some boxers?" Michael asked as he stripped, he'd been naked in front of Josh multiple times. 

"Here." 

"Thanks." Michael turned to Josh to grab his boxers only to see Josh holding up his black thong for work and he felt blood rush to his cheeks and shame flood him again. 

Michael stood there, mortified as he felt his arms cover his junk and his stomach, for some reason feeling insecure under Josh's gaze now. 

"Hey, none of that, not again." Josh stepped forward and removed Michael's hands from where they were and pulled Michael into a hug. 

"I'm sorry." Michael hiccuped, tears spilling onto Josh's shoulder. 

"No, don't apologize, it's my fault." Josh hugged Michael tighter. 

Michael pulled out of the embrace, still feeling insecure. He went to walk to his dresser but Josh grabbed his hand to stop him. 

"I'm kinda wearing your last pair of boxers and I-" 

"What?!" Michael asked. 

"This is all you have left unless you go commando." Josh said sympathetically. 

"Why couldn't you wear your own boxers?" Michael asked. 

"Because I forgot to do laundry today because we fell asleep." 

Michael made a noise of horror as it settled on him that he'd have to wear the thong on the _date_. "Bu-" 

"No one is going to see it Mikey, okay? No need to be embarrassed." Josh assured. 

Michael put on the thong and very quickly dressed in black skinny jeans and a Nirvana tank top. He felt uncomfortable with the thong on because Josh knew what he looked like in a thong with oil on his body as he danced like a slut in front of men for a living. 

\----------

The dinner went on nicely and Katy left with Demi, the girl, to Demi's house for the night. Josh and Michael would have the apartment to themselves. 

Michael felt sick to his stomach because of lying for the whole night and also because Demi said she thought they were a very cute couple and she wished to go on more double dates with them soon. 

Josh told most of their stories because Michael couldn't lie well even though most of what he said was true. How they met, how they became friends before they started dating only recently and thankfully Josh said he and Michael only kissed as stuff in the privacy of their apartment because Michael didn't like kissing in public. 

Which was true, Micheal didn't like PDA besides hand holding if he was in the equation, he had no problem if other couples kissed or made out, as long as it wasn't him. 

 


	6. Six

Luke showered, crying as he attempted to wash off the feeling of being used.

Once Luke finished his shower he stepped out of the shower and dried his body with a towel left out for him.

Luke was just getting to drying his hair when the door burst open and the Pimp himself stepped in and eyed Luke up and down before he got to cover himself.

"I've seen it all Kitten. No need to cover yourself." The Pimp laughed evilly but Luke still clutched the towel around his waist, backing up as the Pimp advanced.

\----------

Luke walked down the stairs, crying and limping, his lip busted and bleeding while he held his hand over his right eye, which he knew would be swollen come morning.

When Luke reached the bottom step the room was flooded with light and the other prostitutes were stood by the light switch, all looking at him with worry and concern.

"Oh Kitten." Amnesia rushed forward and cradled Luke in her arms as he sobbed into her chest. "What did he do this time?" She asked, her voice choked up. Luke knew she was only twenty five but she was like the mother of the group.

"N-Nothin'." Luke knew lying would do nothing because they'd find out anyway but he knew he was the most and often one of them to be used by the Pimp and he hated admitting it hurt.

"C'mon, look up for me." She pleaded and Luke did, causing her and the surrounding girls, and boy, to gaps.

"Oh god it's worse then last time." Purity pulled Luke from Amnesia and hugged him protectively.

The 'last time' was Purity's first night.

So Luke cried harder because this time hurt more than other times, emotionally and physically. "C'mon Kitten." The room went dark again and Luke felt Purity's large hands guide him through the dark to the dirty mattresses on the ground that were wearing down. "He won't hurt you anymore tonight."

And for the first time since Luke was a kid he slept in the arms of someone else, he fell asleep quickly, the day's events exhausted him.

\----------

Luke wasn't allowed to go to the corner that night because he was bruised the Pimp said 'it isn't business like', so Luke stayed in the basement until everyone else got back.

"Kitten?!" Purity sprinted down the stairs, visibly relaxing when he made eye contact with Luke. "He didn't do anything else did he?" Purity asked as the other girls came down, one looked near faint.

Luke shook his head, not wanting to tell them about his day nor wanting to hear about their's because all of it was fit for a horror movie.

Luke closed his eyes, wrapping his slim arms around his knees that were draw to his chest.

A few of the girls started a conversation on the other side of the room where a few mattresses were as Purity sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around Luke's shoulders.

Only a few minutes later and one of the Pimp's men walked down, holding a gun as the Pimp walked down after him and Luke just wanted the floor to open up and swallow him hole.

Luke closed his eyes and dipped his head, avoiding eye contact.

"Kitten." The Pimp's voice scared Luke to the bone. "Stand. Now." He commanded and Luke did as he was told, standing up, a bit shakily, but he ignored that. "So pretty, isn't he?" The Pimp nudged one of his men who eyed Luke up and down.

Luke felt tears prickle his eyes as everyone in the room stared at him, some in lust and some in worry.

"Up the stairs, you know the way to my room." The Pimp smirked at Luke as he slowly began moving. "Uh actually Luke."

Luke froze, no one had known his name besides the Pimp and himself and now everyone knew.

"The living room is where you need to be going, you are my treat to my men."

Luke ignored the gasps and finished his way up stairs, walking towards the living room before he broke down in sobs, falling to his knees as he attempted to quiet his cries, afraid his co-workers would hear him.

But he knew they'd hear everything tonight, they always heard him and the Pimp and that was another story up.

"Do as you please and send him back down, he won't be working tomorrow so it doesn't matter what you do." The Pimp walked up the stairs, his voice drifting to Luke's ears.

\----------

Luke blacked out most of the night, coming to only to go back into the sweet darkness after he realized what had happened.

The fifth time Luke came back to reality no one was in the room but he was still naked and his lower back and bum burned and hurt like hell.

Luke felt blood in his thighs and cum on his back, bum and even his stomach.

When Luke stood he bit down on his knuckles to keep from crying out. He limped around the living room, collecting his clothes, which was only boxers now since his skinny jeans were ripped from the crotch down to his knee. And his tank top was missing so he threw the boxers on and limped towards the stairs.

He felt silent tears race down his face from shame and pain. It took Luke five minutes, and almost collapsing twice before he got down the stairs.

Luke could hear the breathing of the other prostitutes, awake and scared as Luke knew they were kept awake from him screaming.

The second Luke let go of the railing he collapsed, biting his lip to keep from making noise since they had to keep quiet and the lights kept off at this hour.

Luke stood again, leaning against the stone wall as he made his way to his mattress, in the very corner.

When Luke reached the mattress he slowly lowered himself to it, ignoring the whimpering from the girls across the room. He ignored the lights turning on. He ignored the scream of horror. He ignored the crying. He ignored the hands lifting him up. He ignored everything.

Until Luke couldn't ignore it anymore.

"Oh my god what did they do to him?!" The oldest prostitute, only forty, Luke didn't know the name of said out loud.

"Kitten, can you hear me?" Luke let his eyes lids drop, his head falling back as his body gave out, strong hands keeping him from falling. "Luke? Luke can you hear me?"

\---------

Luke woke up to the feeling of hands on him. He snapped his eyes open, crying out when he felt pain explode from his bum.

"He needs medical help." The voice Luke matched to Amnesia said.

"The Pimp will never let him leave the house, especially not to take him to the hospital." One of the girl's snapped.

"We can't just leave him here." Purity's voice was followed up by Luke groaning, whimpering again.

\----------

The Pimp left for the week and Luke remained in the basement, took bruised and beaten to walk.

Sometimes the men taking care of all the prostitutes won't give Luke food until Luke sucks the man's dick, and since he refuses he doesn't get food and usually another bruise is added to his body.

Luke was puking now, in the small bathroom in the basement that smelled of puke and feces.

Every time the others got back Purity was asking questions, hugging him and cuddling him and attempting to help Luke forget what put him in the position he was in now.

The third day that the Pimp was gone and Purity raced down the stairs, and pulled Luke into a hug that had Luke wincing.

"That Styles fellow came 'round for you again." Purity whispered in his ear. Luke gasped. "He was worried about you, he'd been circling the corner for hours and asked us where you were."

"W-" Luke hadn't had water in two days and coughed when he tried to talk, his throat burning and his lungs ached.

"Did they feed you today?" Luke shook his head, not wanting to lie to Purity. "Water?" Luke shook his had again. "Yesterday?" Luke shook his head again, coughing again and whimpered in pain at the action.

As if on cue two guys came down with the other's food, the man who held back on Luke's care came up to him, glaring at Purity until he backed down and scooted away from Luke.

Luke felt a tight grip on his jaw and the man was inches from his face. Everyone in the room watching to see what would happen next.

"Still holding out on me?" The man chuckled darkly, tightening his grip on Luke's face, standing up and pulling Luke with him. The man threw Amnesia's food on the ground next to her and grabbed at Luke's throat with his hands, pushing Luke up against the wall, tightening his grip until Luke was gasping for air. "You know what I want and I'm the one keeping you alive but you refuse, should just kill you now shouldn't I?"

Luke wanted the man to kill him, to put him out of this misery. Luke was pushed further up the wall, his hands limp at his sides as blackness rimmed his vision. He heard the cock of a gun and the feeling of a barrel pressed up against his temple but he didn't react.

"You can't kill him, he's bosses favorite." The second man grabbed the gun from the first man's hand, uncocking it and shoving it in his waist band.

"I can say he died of infection." The man said but released Luke anyway and laughed in satisfaction as Luke coughed, gasping for air, as he fell to the ground.

"C'mon, just give him his food and let's go." The second man sent Luke sympathetic glances every few seconds.

"He knows how to get his food." The first man spat before storming out of the basement and up the stairs, the second man followed with a bowed head.

It was silent for a few minutes as everyone stared at Luke, which he realized was happening more and more often.

"Drink this." Purity shoved his bottle of water at Luke who weakly pushed it away, shaking his head, not wanting Purity to sacrifice his meal for Luke. "Please, you're dying." Purity was crying but Luke couldn't let Purity give him it because Purity needed it too.

So Luke shook his head again before falling into the familiar darkness.

\----------

Luke didn't expect to wake up, knowing humans can only go three days without water but he did, he woke up to water on his face and Purity's face next to his. "M'begging you, please." He pleaded and held the water up to Luke's lips but Luke shook his head weakly, already feeling death holding onto his shoulder. "Luke, Luke..... Luke look at me- yeah there you go Kitten, focus on me, can you do that?" Luke weakly nodded his head.

"C'mon Luke you need to drink something, you're dying." Amnesia said but Luke shook his head, not able to talk.

"Yes, Luke you have to do this, for me yeah?" Purity asked but Luke closed his mouth, tight lipped to keep the water out, wanting death to fully envelope him. "P-P-Ple-Please L-Luke." Purity cried into his chest , setting the water down and hugging Luke tightly to himself. "Please." He sobbed. "Y-You cant just giv-give up."

Luke wanted to give up though, he hated his life here. He's been in misery for so long and he didn't see the point anymore. Luke didn't think he'd ever find love because of what he does and what he had let happen to him.

"Luke! HELP!!!! LUKE C'MON STAY WITH ME!"

"Someone go get someone!"

"HELP!!! WE NEED HELP!"

"Luke look at me! C'mon focus on me! Please Luke!"

"You gotta stay alive Kitten, please!"


	7. Seven

Michael and Josh walked into their apartment, closing the door behind them and each walking down the hall and separating to their own rooms.

Michael was boarding sleep when he heard his bedroom door open. He pushed it away and burrowed deeper under his blanket in search of warmth.

"Mikey, you up?" Michael let out a noise of confirmation, feeling a large dip in the bed only a moment later. "I wanna cuddle." To Michael Josh sounded unsure and Michael was confused about that because Josh just usually came in and cuddled him, not caring if he was awake or not, Michael did that too, it was just how their friendship worked.

"Course." Michael rolled over, pulling the blanket down a bit so he could pulled Josh's body down to the bed, throwing the blanket over him and pulling Josh's pliant body closer to him, finding the warmth he crave only moments before. "Okay?" Michael asked, tightening his hold on Josh's body when he felt Josh begin to shake.

"No." Josh sat up and Michael copied him. "You should get to sleep, it was wrong of me t-"

"No....." Michael said quickly. "S-Stay?" He asked, not want Josh to leave.

"I-" Josh ran a hand through his hair, his hesitation made Michael's heart stop and his stomach flip, afraid Josh was suddenly disgusted by him.

"N-Nev-Nevermi-min-mind." Michael stuttered out, scooting further away from Josh and up the bed, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around himself.

"No, Mike I-"

Michael bit his lip to keep from crying, closing his eyes in attempt to keep the tears from exiting his eyes.

"Mikey." Josh crawled onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Michael, hugging him tightly until Michael hugged back, sniffling into his chest and crawling onto his lap. "Why are you crying babe?" Josh asked softly, one arm enclosed around Michael's waist as his other hand ran up from Michael's neck into his hair on repeat.

"Th-Thought y-y-you w-were disgusted b-by me." Michael whimpered.

"I could never think such a thing Michael. I love you, yeah?" Josh whispered in a soothing voice and Michael whimpered, holding onto Josh tighter.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Josh asked and Michael nodded, both of them slowly falling onto Michael bed, still holding each other, Michael's face burrowed in Josh's chest and Josh's nose nuzzled in Michael's red hair.

They laid next to each other, both fully awake, for almost an hour. Just even breathing and soft touches.

Josh twirled Michael's hair with his fingers, his other hand slipped up under Michael's tank top and drawing random patterns on Michael's soft tummy.

Michael's right hand was tracing words over Josh's hip and the other just played with the hem of Josh's shirt.

"Your skin is so soft." Josh whispered, the quiet atmosphere was calming. "I love touching it." Michael would have laughed at Josh's words if they'd been in another situation but something about the atmosphere and the words and Josh's voice had Michael enjoy the moment.

"I like touching you t, and I like you touching me." Michael whispered, his voice insecure because he didn't know if he was supposed to respond or not.

"Mmm." Josh replied, letting go of Michael and sprawling his arm over Michael's tummy and pulled him closer, turning Michael on his side so that Michael's back was pressed flush to Josh's chest.

"Night Josh." Michael exhaled, grabbing Josh's hand from across his stomach and bringing it to his lips, gently kissing the back of his hand before letting go, relaxing when Josh didn't pull away but just kept his arm over Michael's body.

"Night Mikey." Josh kissed the back of Michael's neck and snuggled closer to him.

\----------

Michael woke up to someone knocking on his door. "Open." Micheal mumbled just barely loud enough for whoever was on the other side of the door to hear him.

"Morning sleeping beau- Josh slept here last night?" Michael lifted his head from his pillow and there stood his friend Tyler.

"He lives here." Michael huffed, his head falling back onto the pillow.

"I-I kn-kn-know I- I jus-"

"MMMMMMMMM!!!" Josh growled. "M'trying to sleep!" He pulled Michael closer to himself without ever lifting to his to see who he was talking to.

Michael looked up at Tyler who looked ready to die right there. Michael rolled his eyes. "Get off of me! I'm dying!" Michael attempted to roll away from Josh who gripped him tighter.

"You're warm! Don't leave." Josh whined, eye still closed.

"A friend is here." Michael huffed.

"Send whoever she is home!" Josh grumbled.

"Not a her." Michael wanted to laugh because he'd known for months about Tyler's crush on Josh and Josh's attraction towards Tyler.

"He?" Josh asked, his voice deep and protective. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! You're not allowed to be friends with boys." Josh hissed.

Michael looked up at Tyler who was blushing a new color of red.

"Only me and Tyler, that's it, no one else." Josh finished. Tyler visibly relaxed.

"It is Tyler you idiot." Michael was tired of this.

"Tyler's here?!" Josh screamed, jumping up from the bed and falling on the floor. "I need to go get dressed an-an shower an-" Josh finally looked up and Michael burst out laughing as his two friends stared at each other in horror, fear and surprise. "You-You've been here the whole time?" Josh asked, blushing himself.

"He woke me up." Michael snorted out.

"Shut up Michael! You are of no help to this situation." Josh glared at him.

"I'm-I'm sor-sorry I sh-should-should ha-" Tyler stumbled over his words, fiddling with the cuffs of his sweater.

"No, no you're fine." Josh said quickly, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

\----------

After Michael and Josh got ready the three left for breakfast down the block to a cafe Michael often visited before class.

"Josh! Mikey! Tyler! My boys!"

"Hey Bill." The three boys hugged the owner as he came out from behind the bar.

"I'll send your drinks to you in a bit. I'll tell Eric you guys said hi." Bill quickly left to attend to other customers.

\----------

After all three sat down in a corner booth, right in front of the window.

A few minutes after their drinks arrive someone tapped on the glass next to them and Michael nearly spilled in drink when he jumped in fear.

Michael nearly had a heart attack when the boy he knew as Naive was waving at him with a worried expression.

"I'll be right back." Michael said to Josh and Tyler who sat opposite of him and quickly made his way out of the booth.

"Michael whe-"

"Friend from work." Michael lied, he knew nothing about the boy except he and Michael were the crowd's favorites. "What are you doing here?!" Michael whisper shouted, grabbing Naive by the arm and pulling him into the ally by the cafe.

"I know, I get it, we don't work in a place that co-workers just come up to each other because if you're anything like me those two people don't know your job." Michael nodded along. "And I'm worry, I really am but I need your help."

"What?" Michael had never spoken a word to Naive but he couldn't deny he was attracted to the boy and he couldn't just leave him here, he came up to Michael asking for help.

"This guy saved me from something I'd rather not talk about two nights ago and he came into the club last night and I asked him to leave and he didn't, so I left early. But I needed your help because we both have shifts tonight, and I was wondering if ma-"

"Do you need me to like keep him away from you?" Michael asked, he could definitely do that, even for a guy a barely knew.

"Yes, but I also need you to take me somewhere." The boy looked scared and apologetic.

"Like?" Michael asked, he liked the boy now and he'd do about anything for him because well, he's Michael and that's what he does.

"The hospital." Michael's eyes widened.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Michael asked, suddenly very worried.

"The thing that happened two nights ago... Or maybe it was three - whatever - I just need to get something checked out because it feels funny and I don't think that's normal."

Michael noticed the shift he made and how uncomfortable he looked and it hit him like a semi. "Stitches down under?" Michael asked quietly and he blushed, his eyes glistening with tears as he nodded. "Yeah, of course. I could even look at them for you." Michael breathed in deep. "I'm sorry, that sounded fucking creepy. And I'm not." Michael said, realizing how little sense he was making. "A creep. I'm not a creepy, I just - A friend of mine from a while ago - I took her to her appointments and I asked a lot of questions and her doctor kinda taught me how to take care of things if she needed something done at home - because I lived with her - But not like romantically because I'm gay - obviously-"

"Yeah, yeah that'd be nice. Thank you." Naive was blushed bad. "I'm Calum.

"Michael." Michael suddenly realized his friends. "Wanna join us for a drink? Then I can take you to the hospital or take a look - god that still sounds creepy - back at mine, or yours, whatever you feel comfortable with." Michael clarified.

"I don't want to intruded." Calum said quickly.

"No, no you won't be. C'mon." Michael took Calum's hand, leading him out of the ally and towards the door and into the cafe and to the booth, sitting down and pulling Calum with him. Both his friends stared at them excitingly.

"You gunna introduce us to your friend?" Josh asked with a wink.

"This is Calum. Calum, this is Josh, and this is Tyler."

"I didn't know you had a job Mikey." Tyler pouted and Michael blushed.

"Not exactly something I like sharing."

"Why? Having a job is so cool, it's awesome you have one at your age." Tyler laughed with Josh who raised an eyebrow at Calum.

"Would you like something to drink?" Michael asked Calum who shook his head, blushing brighter than Tyler did earlier in the day. "Would you like to go ummm." Michael cleared his throat. Calum nodded. "Well Calum and I have to ru-"

"Shift?" Tyler asked.

"Oh, never this early in the day." Josh stood, hugging Michael and nudging Tyler who looked confused. "Nice meeting you Calum, by the way, you are excellent at your job." Josh smirked and Calum looked horrified.

"Enough Josh. I might just lock the door."

"I have a key." Josh rolled his eyes.

"You mean the one you broke last week. And don't even think Katy will let you in, she'll be at Demi's for the weekend. Bye you two." Michael glared at Josh before pulling Calum out of the cafe.

"He kno-"

"He didn't know until he saw me on stage on night. Not a fun thing to remember so I'm this way." Michael guided Calum down the street.

\----------

"So how are w-"

"My room, I don't want Josh walking in and seeing this." Michael pushed Calum into his room, locking it behind him. "Now.... Um get on the bed, bum in the air and I'll try be as uncreepy as possible."

"Got it." Calum stripped naked, laying on the bed before lifting his bum. "Can y-you j-"

"I'll go slow, okay?" Michael asked, his voice soothing like how he used with Abigail when he did this. Calum nodded against the sheets, his head laying sideways on the pillow as he looked back at Michael. "I'm going to touch your bum, okay?" Michael asked and all he got in return was a squeaky yes.

Michael very gently touched Calum's bum, which was very smooth and soft and everything Michael liked.

"This might hurt a bit." Michael pulled them apart slowly, stopping briefly when Calum took in sharp intakes of breath. "Okay, well a few of the stitches are coming loose." Michael observed out loud, his breath fanning over Calum's exposed skin, making him shiver.

"And that means?" Calum asked.

"Well it could mean you need to ask some time off from Zayn but I could tighten them for you, and I might need to clean them a bit." Michael said.

"What would you suggest?"

"Cleaning, wither it's a doctor or me, it going to hurt like hell but this could get done a lot quicker here. And - keep in mind I'm not a pervert - aftercare will be needed. Though every step of the process, from doctor check ups to re-stitching to getting them taken out to talking about what happened. A doctor can't give after care." Michael felt bad saying it.

"You then, you do it." Calum said barely audible. Michael nodded and stood, leaving the room and coming back a minute later with a new needle, tweezers, gloves and a bottle of water.

\-----------

It took Michael about twenty minutes, and only half way through Calum's legs were shaking from being in their position so long so Michael put two pillows under Calum's pelvic area and worked from there.


	8. Eight

Calum didn't know why he trusted Michael so much but there was something about him that Calum was drawn to. 

"You okay? It's done." Michael soothed, taking off his gloves and putting all the supplies on the desk across the room. 

Calum didn't know how to answer, he felt so small and weak and vulnerable but he couldn't open his mouth and ask Michael to take care of him, emotionally. 

"Wanna get dressed or stay like this?" Michael asked, his hand rubbing soothing circles at the small of Calum's back and he relaxed, not even knowing he was tensed up. 

Calum shook his head, feeling his eyes water and a lump rise in his throat at the memory of what happened, just right next to work. 

"Hey, it's okay, you can cry, I know it hurts and I know you must be overwhelmed." So Calum cried, burrowing his face into Michael's pillow and he cried, leaning up into the touches that Michael provided. "Want me to take care of you, yeah?" Calum nodded because yes he wanted that. "C'mere." 

Calum lifted his head from the pillow, slowly, and carefully, crawling towards Michael who sat at the end of the bed. 

Calum went to switch into a sitting position but Michael stopped him. "It'll hurt." Michael warned, scooting further up and bed and taking Calum with him, by the hand. 

\----------

Calum laid on his back, which surprisingly didn't hurt, with his head on Michael's thigh as Michael combed through his hair, a blanket thrown light over his waist and down. 

Michael whispered encouraging and soothing things to Calum for a few minutes before the sound of a door slamming shut caused Calum to bolt upright, wincing and letting out a soft cry of pain. "Shhh love, its only a roommate of mine, you'll be okay, you're okay." Calum slowly relaxed back in Michael's embrace. 

"Mikey!" Calum knew that voice from the boy, Josh he thinks his name was, at the cafe. "Mikey?!" 

"I'm going to yell now, is that okay?" Calum didn't know why Michael was asking but he nodded. Michael gently covered Calum's ears before screaming a muffled 'what'. 

Calum took Michael's hands away from his ears, but something in him told him to keep hold of Michael's hands. Calum soon felt Michael rub his thumbs over Calum's knuckles, making him feel warm all over. 

"Can I talk to you?!" Josh was just outside the door and Calum looked up at Michael who was already looking at down at him. 

"It's up to you baby." Michael whispered reassuringly and Calum nodded. "Sure." 

Not a second later the door was open and Josh was looking at them confused. "Am I interrupting."  

Calum felt his cheeks redden and he would have gladly let the world swallow him whole. "Is it okay that I tell him or do you not want me too?" Calum felt so loved because all Michael had down for the past half hour was take care of him and Calum never wanted to feel anything else. 

So Calum nodded, because if Josh knew Michael would stay with him. 

"Abigail." Michael said to Josh who nodded in understanding. 

"Well I came to tell you Tyler and I are going out so please leave your key under the flower pot when you leave." 

Michael only nodded and very soon after Josh left. "Are you going to shift?" Michael kept his ever constant soft voice that Calum just wanted to be enveloped in. 

"Yeah." Calum said because he couldn't afford not to go. 

"What would you like to do until then, or do you need to be somewhere before than?" 

"I don't need to be anywhere but if you want me to g-" 

"Shhhh." Michael squeezed his hands and Calum blushed like a schoolgirl with a crush. "What would you like to do until then?" Michael asked again. 

Calum wanted to say that he wanted Michael to keep taking care of him but he was afraid Michael would think he'd had enough after care and think Calum's too needy. But on the other hand Calum couldn't open his mouth to say anything other than that he needed Michael. 

"It's okay, shhhh babe, no need for tears, yeah?" Calum hadn't even noticed he was crying until he felt Michael wipe away the tears from his cheeks. "It's okay, whatever you want is okay, you just need to tell me love." 

Calum remained, silent, too embarrassed to tell Michael what he wanted. 

But when Calum felt Michael start to pull away he panicked and let out a noise of protest and gripping Michael tight. "Hey, it's okay Calum, I'm not leaving unless you ask me too." Calum felt warm all over again and crawled onto Michael's lap, perching himself right on Michael's thighs. 

\----------

After an hour of Calum snuggled into Michael's chest, still naked, did Michael suggest they get something to eat. 

Calum didn't want to leave Michael's embrace but he nodded anyways, slowly crawling off of Michael and very slowly standing up, his bum giving off a dull ache. 

"Let's get you some boxers, yeah?" Michael asked gently, standing up and Calum nodded as his cheeks burned. 

After Calum dressed in some boxers Michael lead him to the kitchen, a hand on the small of Calum's back the entire time. 

Calum watched as Michael made them sandwiches and then he was being pulled to the living room and then the tv was on and Calum was nestled right up against Michael's side, one of Michael's arms draped over his shoulders as he took little bites. 

"Michael! Josh! I'm home!" A girl yelled and Calum looked up at Michael with questioning eyes. 

"In here Katy." Michael said and a few seconds later the girl Calum assumed to be Katy appeared. 

"You got a boyfriend?" She asked incredulously. 

"We-" Calum started but she cut him off. 

"NO!" She screamed and Calum flinched. "You're supposed to be with Josh!" She yelled, anger evident on her face. 

Calum felt sick because he hadn't know Michael and Josh were together and now he felt like he broke them up because he was naked and all over Michael in the past two hours. 

"Katy, this is Calum, Calum this is Katy." Michael kept his ever sooth voice and Calum noticed it confused Katy. "Katy, Calum and I are not together, he is a co-worker of mine." 

"Oh." Katy looked surprised and eyed Calum up and down. "Is he better than you?" She asked with a smirk. 

"He is, best in the business." Michael said nonchalantly and Calum blushed deep red. 

Calum didn't agree with Michael at all, he knew Zayn's favorite was Michael, Michael was everyone's favorite. The crowd's favorite. 

"Wow, okay, anyways Demi wants to go on a double date with us again tonight." 

"Can't, I have a shift." Michael began playing with Calum's hair. 

"Can't you ask someone else to fill in for you?" Katy asked. 

"No." Michael said with a tone that said there was no arguments. 

"Fine." Katy walked over and kissed Michael's cheek. "Want me to make you guys something before you leave?" 

"I got it covered, go out and have fun." Micheal put pressure on Calum's scalp as he continued his petting, making Calum feel sleepy. 

"I need to talk to Josh first, is he in his room?" Katy asked. 

"No, he went out to eat with Tyler a little over an hour ago." Michael said. 

"Do you think he'll finally ask Tyler out?" Katy asked. 

"If he does I know Tyler will say yes." Calum was confused because just a few minutes ago he thought Josh and Michael were together. 

"It's been ages, Josh needs a boyfriend." Katy rolled her eyes. "So I have a girlfriend, Josh might have a boyfriend and you are single, get it together and get a boyfriend already." Katy teased. 

"Okay, first off, what makes you think I want or even need a boyfriend. Secondly all the gay guys who know me are either not interested or already in a relationship. And lastly, if I by some miracle I get a boyfriend my line of work will scare him away quickly or he'll tell people or lastly only want sex." 

\----------

Their shift started in an hour and Calum didn't feel like leaving Michael just yet. 

"Do you need to stop by your place to get your outfit?" Michael asked and Calum nodded. "Let's go, I'll drive you." 

Calum followed Michael back to his room and very carefully pulled up his pants and threw on his tee-shirt. 

Calum let himself be lead to a car and he sat in the passenger seat, Michael taking his hand after he started the car. 

\----------

Calum and Michael showed up to the club, greeted by Zayn at the door before they rushed to the back room to get dressed. Calum was pulled away from Michael as Michael dressed. 

"Naive! You ran out last night, what happened?" One of the other dancers, Jaguar, asked. 

"One of the guys that came in had been following me for a bit." Calum half lied. 

"Oh shit, really?" Jaguar asked. Calum just nodded. 

"Jaguar you're up first, get ready." Zayn poked his head into the dressing room and all the guys quickly finished getting ready.  

"See ya Naive." Jaguar patted Calum bum and Calum winced, soon after feeling too comforting hands on his waist, pulling him into a bare body. 

"It's okay, see, nothing happened." Calum relaxed when he heard Michael's voice, leaning into the touch. "C'mon, we should get out there." Michael turned but kept one arm around Calum's waist, dragging him out of the dressing room and into the open area of the club, many men showing up and multiple men at the bar. 

"Naive! Silver Moon!" Both turned to Zayn as he waved them over. 

"Silver Moon?" Calum hadn't known Michael's stripper name and he found it was quite an odd name. 

"I had silver hair when I first got here and I have a _to the moon_  tattoo. Zayn picked it out for me." Michael explained as they reached Zayn who eyed them up and down carefully. 

"You're on stage in five." Zayn directed it at Michael and then he stared at Calum. "Someone has asked for a private show in room 8." 

"Will you be okay?" Michael asked Calum, staring him straight in the eyes. 

Calum nodded slowly, both parting as Calum watched Michael climb onto the stage as he made his way to the back. 

\----------

The night was almost over and Calum had seen Ashton in the building, and he was attempting to make it back to the dressing room before Ashton could find him. 

"Calum, there you are." Calum heard Michael and only a second later felt an arm encircle his waist. "You okay?" Michael pressed his front up against Calum's back, whispering the question into his ear as he walked them closer to the door. 

"He's here." Calum admitted, opening the dressing room door and pulling Michael in after him. 

"It's okay, he can't do anything." Michael reassured, running his thumb over Calum's tummy in gentle strokes. 

"What if he follows me home?" Calum asked, shaking at the thought. 

"Then we'll go to mine, I'll do anything if it means you'll calm down, yeah?" 

Calum nodded, turning around in Michael's arm and nuzzling his nose into Michael's chest, relaxing when he felt two arms tighten around his waist. 

The music stopped and the two pulled apart, only seconds later the doors opened and the other strippers walked in. 

Everyone dressed in their normal clothes, some laughing and talking about things Calum droned out. 

Once Calum was dressed he shoved the money that had previously been in his thong into his bag and threw it over his shoulder. 

Calum felt a large hand at the small of his back and he let Michael lead him out of the room and to the back exit and into Michael's car.  


	9. Nine

Luke opened his eyes, feeling sore all over and cold on his face. 

Luke could hear muffled voices, not able to make out any words as he felt liquid run down his throat, he absentmindedly swallowed the liquid, his eyes closed. 

Luke seemed to wake often and only for a few minutes, each time drinking water without knowing it, too far off in his mind to comprehend anything in reality. 

It was like that for a few hours before Luke fully awoke, his head in the lap of Purity and the smell of food burning his nostrils. 

It was a little while later that Luke realized what was happening but he was too tired to completely process it all so he drifted back into the haze. 

Luke was half aware of his surroundings and absentmindedly ate and drank whatever was pushed into his mouth, forgetting his wants to end it all. 

\----------

Luke awoke fully three days later, feeling as strong as he was used to feeling, completely awake but still tired. 

Luke looked around the basement he was so used to and found no one around, just him and the old mattresses. 

A few hours later and the other strippers came down the steps, Purity rushing to his side and immediately shooting questions at him. Luke didn't respond vocally but just nodded his head when asked if he was okay. 

\----------

Things were shaky for Luke over the course of the week. He got back to work but he hadn't talked, instead giving each of his customers a slip of paper that said he was a mute, they didn't care. All they wanted was to use Luke and pay him before taking off. 

Luke hadn't smiled, hadn't laughed, no emotion seemed to pass through Luke anymore. He was numb. 

Luke knew the other prostitutes were worried about him, Purity especially. So Luke ignored them, not able to look to long at the sad eyes or the worried faces. 

Luke ate the food he was given, well.... Half of it and drank the water. 

\----------

Luke was in a haze, wake up, go to work and get back early morning and go to bed. 

By the seventh day Luke was tired and contemplated running away, to leave and never come back. He would have if he had a place to go or money on him. Whenever they got back to the house their Pimp takes the money for the night and every month they get 25% of what they earned that month. 

Some of the girls hid money but when they were caught, _if_ they were caught, they'd be beaten or the Pimp would use them. 

It was a sad reality that they lived in. 

\----------

Luke stood on the sidewalk, the chilly air would have had Luke shivering if he weren't so used to it. It was about an hour into the night when a limo slowed in front of him, the back window rolled down and the man made show of looking at everyone working. 

His eyes seemed to slow when he evaluated Purity and Luke. Luke remained in his far off head space and almost missed the man who looked only a few years older than Luke waving at him.

Luke walked up to the car and when he was a few feet from the door it opened. Luke slid into the limo, the door closing after him and he was met eye and eye with the very attractive man that wore a black suit that for some reason scared Luke a bit. 

"What's your name?" The man's voice seemed to pull Luke closer to reality. 

Luke quickly fished the card out from the trench coat pocket and let the man read it. 

"Mute, now are you selective?" The man asked and Luke nodded, to having it in him to lie. "i would ask why but I have a feeling you won't answer." He smirked at Luke, turning to sit in the seat properly, no longer facing Luke. "Do you want to leave that place?" He asked and Luke nodded. 

It was silent for a minute before Luke felt a large hand on his upper thigh. 

"Welcome home." Luke was confused when he felt the man take his smaller hand in his own, pulling him out of the limo and into what looked like an underground parking lot, making quick work to walk to the elevator. "I'm Ashton, you're going to be living with me from now on. You can leave at any point and if you choose to come back then you are welcome."

Luke stood in the elevator, watching Ashton cautiously. A bell dinged and the door opened. 

Luke was lead into the humongous penthouse, maids here and there. 

"You are my baby and I am your Daddy, is that clear?" Luke nodded, not caring if Ashton was kinky, he just wanted to get away from his previous home. "More boys like you will be living with us soon, my men are currently trying to find another boy who got away from me. Play by the rule and everything will go along smoothly."  
  
  
  


**Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't really know what to write for Luke's chapter so I made it short. The other chapters will continue as their usual length. Thank you**   
  



	10. Ten

Michael drove Calum back to his house, a comforting hand on Calum at all times, either his thigh or around his waist, maybe holding his hand or tracing patterns on his skin.

Calum was more than happy why Micheal suggested Calum stay with him that night, in case Ashton tried to show up at some point. Calum agreed, greedy for more attention and touches from Michael.

Calum felt like he was a puppy, something inside of him, almost primal-like, made him feel like he constantly needed touches and kisses and attention from Michael. Calum just wanted to be wrapped in Michael's arms for all of eternity.

Calum wanted to feel the press of lips against his forehead, cheeks, arms, hands, thighs, his own lips.

Calum yearned for the warm heat of Michael's large hand intertwined with his own, on his thigh, his tummy, the small of his back and just caressing anything on his body.

Calum was near tears at the thought of all the touches taken away. Calum wanted to feel loved after being alone for so many years.

"Calum, you okay?" Calum was pulled back to the real world and his face was only inches from Michael's, or more like Michael's face was inches from Calum's as Calum noticed he was still in his seat. "Calum?" Calum felt his breath hitch in his throat, Michael's soft hand was on his cheek and his green eyes were so pretty Calum wanted to sit and admire them.

"Y-Yeah." Calum felt his heart rate had picked up at and alarming rate in his chest, it felt like it was going to break his rib cage from how hard it pounded.

"C'mon." Before Calum could even guess what Michael meant he felt a hand slide between his thighs and the seat and another behind his back and the seat.

Calum wrapped his arms around Michael out of instinct to not fall or injury his ass anymore. Michael picked him up and out of the car with ease and closed the car door with his foot, walking towards the door.

When they were a few feet from the door it opened and Josh stood with raised eyebrows as he opened the door further, letting Michael walk in.

"Katy is at Demi's." Josh informed, closing the door behind the two. "Ass still hurts?" Josh asked Calum who blushed and nodded slowly.

"Why are you still up?" Michael changed the topic.

"Walked Tyler to his dorms just a bit ago." Josh blushed.

"And?" Michael's voice was teasing and Calum was reminded of his confusion earlier.

"I asked h-"

"Joshy has a boyfriend! He's growing up so fast." Michael chuckled at Josh's blush.

"Katy was happy for me but upset because Demi and all." Josh started walking towards the living room and Michael followed, for some reason continuing to hold Calum bridal style.

"I wonder how that is going to go over." Michael sat down, pulling Calum down to his lap. Calum winced, a sharp pain shooting up his spine. "I'm sorry, you okay? Do you need anything?" Michael was quick to ask, turning Calum to him and spreading his thighs so he was straddling the older one.

Calum bit his lip to keep from making any noise, his cheeks bright red, he was sure. "Just needed a second." Calum felt Michael's hands at his hips, running soothing motions through the thin shirt.

"Relax, yeah? It'll hurt less." Michael whispered and Calum relaxed as if his body did whatever Michael asked of it.

Calum was pliant in Michael's hold, his face buried in Michael's neck, filling his lungs with the safe scent that was Michael.

"You two hungry? Katy made some lasagna before she left, I can heat it up." Josh offered and Michael nodded.

"Thanks Josh." Michael trailed one hand up Calum's side and past his neck before tangling itself in Calum's hair, scraping his hands pleasurably against Calum's scalp. "Do any of the stitches feel odd? You did a lot of private shows tonight."

Calum blushed, burrowing his ace further into Michael's neck from embarrassment. He _had_ felt a little, a lot, uncomfortable and even now it felt a bit uncomfortable and odd but he couldn't make his mouth form the words.

"No need to be embarrassed Love." Michael soothed comfortingly.

So Calum nodded, squeaking when he felt Michael tighten their holds on his hips.

"I'll take a look and then you can eat, then you can sleep if you'd like or do whatever you want, yeah?" Calum should be embarrassed at how Michael talked to him like a small child but he felt vulnerable and weak and needy, just like a small child.

So Calum nodded.

\---------

Calum hissed when he felt the pair of tweezers accidentally jabbed his inside wall, right next to the stitches. Calum heard Michael apologize.

Michael had said there was a little pus but other than that nothing was wrong and Calum was about to die of embarrassment because Michael was basically wiping his ass and he almost cried.

Calum hid his face in the pillow, hearing Michael put the tweezers on the dresser. Calum knew Michael was done with checking him up and just like before he felt small and scared and vulnerable. He felt he needed Michael to coax him back to being safe.

Calum needed aftercare.

Calum felt Michael's palm glide over his bum and down the small of his back, trailing up Calum;s back before he stopped with his hand over Calum's neck.

He applied some pressure and Calum let out an involuntary noise that was a ix between a whine and moan.

Calum sat up as Michael's hand pulled him up, keeping the pressure against the back of his neck, his eyes soft and caring.

It was silent for a long time, Calum letting out breathy pants and whines whenever Michael applied more pressure or took some away.

Then Michael let go and Calum fell limply to the bed, confused as to why such a small touch seemed to control so much of him but deep down he felt satisfied and calm and relaxed.

Calum was in a haze for a few minutes, unaware Michael leaving or coming back with food for the two of them.

"Good night Mikey, night Calum." Josh didn't even react to the limp, dazed and naked Calum, expecting just as much.

"Night Josh." Michael said as Josh closed Michael's door. "You should eat Calum."

\----------

Michael fed Calum, who was still boarding haze as he ate.

After they finished Michael pulled Calum's relaxed body to his, not minding the fact Calum was still naked.

Calum snuggled as close to Michael as possible.

Calum seemed incapable of speaking, instead he communicated by making noises as Michael spoke, thankfully the older one didn't mind.

"So good for me today, so good." Michael whispered right into Calum's ear, making the Kiwi one whine and keen under the praise. "So perfect Love." Michael added and Calum hummed, breathing in Michael's smell.

With every minute that passed Calum was growing more tired. Michael's hand was in his hair, petting him and he was close to sleep. His face was in Michael's neck, where he seemed to smell the best. Their chests pressed together and Calum's own heart rate matched Michael's.

Calum was so close to sleep, his eyes closing when he heard Michael speak again. "Sleep Calum, be a good boy for me."

Calum let out a moan like sound before he fell into sleep's welcoming arms. 

\----------

Waking up in someone's arms was different, a good different, something Calum could get used to if he let himself. But he couldn't and he knew that. 

"Morning Love." Michael's voice rang from behind him as the arms embracing his body tightened just a little bit. 

If Calum hadn't been so close to sleep he would have flinched but his mind was still clouded with sleep. He just stayed still, relaxing even more. 

"You hungry?" Michael asked, gently rolling Calum onto his back. Calum didn't know. "I think you're hungry." Michael teased, moving to get up. 

"No." Calum whined playfully, smiling to himself. "You're warm." Calum giggled. 

"You are so adorable." Michael chuckled, one hand coming up to swipe some stray hairs away. "Just a few more minutes." 

"Mmmm." Calum hummed, settling himself under the warmth of Michael's body and blankets. He relaxed, content with everything around him. 

The feeling of Michael pressed so close to him made everything feel okay. Of the warm fingers that traced figures along the open skin of his hip as another hand played with his hair. 

Calum himself was physically holding himself back from purring and preening because he never felt so safe, so warm, so at home, so wanted or so loved. He didn't want this to ever end. 

"You look flawless like this." Michael whispered softly, staring him straight in the eye. 

"What?" Calum asked, his own voice a little raspy from sleep. 

"You look so beautiful, so flawless, so perfect." Michael complimented and all Calum could do was blush and stammer. 

"Mike?!" A voice Calum did not know yelled and he noticed Michael frown and wince . 

Before either said anything the door to the room opened and Calum made eye contact with an attractive male and stared at his with wide eyes. 

Michael leaned forward and kissed Calum's forehead before he rolled over, sliding out of the bed, clad in boxers. "Tyler, what are you doing here?" Michael asked, blocking Calum's view of this Tyler person. 

"I needed to talk to you." Tyler said slowly. 

"About?" Michael asked, his tone bordering irritation. 

"Um... Josh. He-"

"I know you two are together. I live with him. Of course I know." Michael huffed, annoyance clear in his voice. 

"Oh! Am I in-inter-interrupting?" Tyler asked and Calum could have screamed 'yes' had there actually been something that could be interrupted. 

"Yes, now if you don't mind I'm sure Josh would love for you to wake him up instead of me." Michael closed the door and turned back to Calum with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry about Tyler." 

"It's fine." And it was, Calum briefly remembered him so he felt a little bit better. "Just surprised me." Calum admitted with a little pink on his cheeks. 

Michael crawled back onto the bed, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "So pretty." Michael was on his knees, looking down on Calum who was still on his back. 

Calum only blushed, not wanting to say something stupid or weird. 

"Demi came home a little while ago, while you were still asleep. She'll be making breakfast in a little while. Do you want to wait or do you want food now?" Michael asked, his thumb stroking over Calum's cheek gently. 

"Later." Calum reached up and gripped Michael's bicep and slowly pulled him down, to the positions from before Tyler. 

"Okay." Michael slung his arm over Calum's waist to pull him impossibly closer. Calum let his eyes close, his hand mindlessly drawing figures and words on Michael's bicep. 

Then he felt it, the soft press of lips against his jaw, over and over again and all Calum could do was tighten his hold on Michael's bicep. 

The kisses trailed towards the back of his jaw and to his ear. Teeth played with the lobe and Calum let out a noise he wasn't aware he could make. 

Soft, closed, lips turned into hot, opened mouth kisses as they trailed down his neck and Calum threw his head to the side to give better access because it felt so _good_. 

His skin was so sensitive to touch and when Michael's lips trailed closer and closer to his sweet spot he got vocal. He couldn't suppress the whines or whimpers or moans. And when Michael found the spot he nibbled at the sweet skin, licking at it and sucking on repeat as Calum breathlessly moaned. 

A while later Michael finally pulled back to admire the wreak that was Calum, his lips bitten rose red, little pants fell from him and his eyes were dazed and clouded. 

Michael swiped over the dark bruise on Calum's neck, making the younger one shiver. 

Michael chuckled lightly before pulling back completely. "You're so pretty like this, all wreaked and lovely." 


End file.
